30 drabbles y viñetas para Defteros
by September's Child
Summary: 30 palabras titulan 30 escenas en la vida de Defteros. Las palabras han sido extraídas de una tabla, aunque algunas las he cambiado.
1. Límite

**1\. Límite **

Él sabía leer. Y también escribir, aunque su caligrafía fuera tosca y fea. Pero no era analfabeto. Antes de llegar al Santuario, en el humilde orfanato les daban algunas clases, cosas básicas como el conocimiento de las letras y cómo manejar los números en la vida cotidiana.

Desde su llegada en tierras pertenecientes a la diosa Athena, Aspros seguía tomando clases. Aspros seguía estudiando y versándose en diversas materias que le convertirían en un hombre culto y sabio. En cambio, él debía conformarse con lo aprendido en su infancia o esperar que su gemelo tuviera ganas de compartirle los conocimientos que día tras día iba ampliando con celeridad.

Todo respetando el límite que se estableció entre los dos el mismo día que sus pies andaron sobre arena sagrada.

Vivía en un límite constante a todo. Frente a todos. En todo. Y quiso...necesitó entender qué dimensiones albergaba dicha palabra. Soñando en hallar un significado al que agarrarse para sobrevivir. Anhelando una brizna de esperanza entre unas letras que ansiaba descubrir mentirosas.

Ese atardecer, el diccionario que usaba Aspros en sus clases reposaba sobre regazo ajeno, y fue entonces que sus acuosos ojos se obligaron a transmitirle directo al alma todo el universo que se escondía tras esa odiosa y omnipresente palabra.

_"Límite: 1. Línea real o imaginaria que marca el fin de una superficie o cuerpo o la separación entre dos entidades. 2. Punto o línea que señala el fin o término de una cosa no material; suele indicar un punto que no puede o debe sobrepasarse."_

Defteros cerró el diccionario y lo dejó allí donde Aspros siempre lo olvidaba. Con los hombros aplastados por su inevitable tristeza y la respiración como siempre asfixiada.

Esas definiciones para él carecían de todo sentido. No había líneas en su vida que delimitaran nada, ni reales ni imaginarias. No existían puntos que señalaran inicios o términos de cosas intangibles. Nada dónde aferrarse para ambicionar seguir adelante...

Nada.

Para Defteros, el único límite que existía en sus días era su propia vida...

...y la constatación que ésta estaba maldita.


	2. Sumisión

**2\. Sumisión**

A un oráculo.

A un lugar injusto.

A un destino decretado por unas endemoniadas estrellas.

A un hermano cada vez más distante.

A un entorno hostil, severo y despiadado.

A un futuro sin luz.

A unos días sin ilusión.

A la necesidad de hallar algo capaz de hacerle querer vivir.

A las sombras y sus dedos, siendo éstos los únicos que pueden rozarle la piel.

A la oscuridad y sus sábanas, deshilachadas y frías.

A él mismo y su miedo.

Y a ella, sólida y mugrienta...

...A la máscara. A su condena.


	3. Vergüenza

**3\. Vergüenza**

Le había ocurrido. Otra vez. Y lo que más le perturbaba...sin saber a cuento de qué.

Sólo sabía que cuando pasaba, se sentía bien...Demasiado bien.

Pero en esta ocasión estaba siendo distinto. No se trataba de la agradable sensación entre sueños, que normalmente culminaba con una viscosa humedad impregnando sus calzones...no.

Esta vez despertó yaciendo tumbado boca abajo sobre el jergón de paja, restregando sus caderas contra él. Sintiendo cómo su pene cada vez se tornaba más grande y duro. Constatando que cuanto más ahínco ponía en cada nueva fricción, más y más adictivo se volvía ese placentero hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo. Defteros seguía frotando su azorada entrepierna contra el amasijo de sábanas que se había arremolinado bajo los bruscos vaivenes. Algo en sus instintos le dictaba que no se detuviera, y que en su lugar se moviera aún con más ganas, presionando más y más el hinchado pene. Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió...Los nervios de su cuerpo se tensaron y una inmensa ráfaga de bienestar le recorrió todas las celulas de su cuerpo, naciendo en la punta de los pies, subiéndole por las piernas y liberándose en una abundante eyaculación que le humedeció los raídos pantalones al instante.

La alterada respiración colisionaba contra el cuero de la máscara, proporcionándole una añadida sensación de mareo a aquello que no sabía lo que era, pero que le gustaba sobremanera. Con torpeza se sentó sobre el desordenado colchón y sumiéndose en una terrible confusión observó la delatora mancha de humedad. Con manos temblorosas deshizo el lazo que sujetaba la cintura de sus pantalones, y sin pensarlo demasiado apartó un poco la tela.

Y ahí estaba el adolescente miembro aún palpitando después de la sacudida de su primer consciente orgasmo, el semen recién expulsado empapando la prenda y mezclándose con la escasez de vello púbico y su mirada recalando en toda la escena desatada en su bajo vientre.

Defteros quería saber qué le sucedía, por qué y lo más bochornoso, el motivo por el que anhelaba repetirlo.

Aunque al acabar, una secreta vergüenza encendiera sus mejillas.


	4. Medicina

**4\. Medicina**

Ese invierno Aspros cayó enfermo.

Sudores, escalofríos, tos intensa, todo acompañado de altas fiebres. Los remedios tradicionales, hechos a base de infusiones y cataplasmas calientes sobre el pecho, poco funcionaban, y en el Santuario comenzó a nacer cierta preocupación.

El médico de Rodorio fue requerido a la montaña sagrada, y después de valorar durante un tiempo el estado de su gemelo, descendió de nuevo al pueblo para encerrarse en su laboratorio de remedios y dar forma a la medicina que sería la salvación del futuro Caballero de Géminis.

Días pasaron mientras Aspros se estabilizaba e iba abandonando la fiebre y la perruna tos. Días en los que su cabaña de aprendiz estaba constantemente visitada por compañeros de entrenamiento y sirvientes del mismo Patriarca. Días en los que Defteros aguardó su mejoría, agazapado en las sombras de su mugriento escondite sin ventana.

Días en los que su ánimo se apagó un poco más.

A Aspros una medicina le curaba. Pero lo que ensombrecía la prohibida sonrisa que pudiera poseer Defteros no era ver sanar a su admirado gemelo.

Lo que le laceraba por dentro era temer que no existía medicina capaz de aliviarle el dolor que padecía su alma.


	5. Dolor

**5\. Dolor**

Dolían las raspaduras asentadas perennes en el puente de su nariz. Lo hacían siempre que cedían al pecado de dejarse acariciar por aire limpio y fresco. Y más aún cuando el agua del mar se atrevía a lavarlas, siempre bajo la clandestina luz de la luna.

Dolía su espinazo cuando el jergón que le guardaba el sueño comenzaba a ser un negativo de cada recodo de su cuerpo en crecimiento.

Dolían las rodillas, las heridas sobre las rótulas, los moratones y los arañazos que la agreste maleza dejaba en sus piernas.

Dolían sus pies cuando el calzado amenazaba con querer jubilarse, esperando la llegada de un reemplazo que jamás pisaba como nuevo.

Dolían las manos después de duros entrenamientos, de interminables horas en soledad luchando en imitar lo que un cosmos hermano aprendía sin cesar.

Dolía la piel de sus mejillas cuando el sudor quedaba atrapado bajo el húmedo roce de un inmundo bozal.

Dolían los tirones que soportaban sus azules greñas, enredadas en las hebillas de oxidado metal, cuando sus inocentes dedos arrancaban la maldición que ocultaba su rostro. Siempre de escondidas...Siempre en oscuridad.

Dolía la sensación de saberse sucio y no tener ropa para cambiarse para sentirse un poco humano y algo menos animal.

Cada segundo de su vida dolía...

...pero nada, nada le dolió tanto como el fulgor dorado de Géminis el día que le arrebató el corazón de Aspros.


	6. Necesidad

**6\. Necesidad**

No se pudo resistir.

Ese día no pudo, sin más.

Hasta entonces había sido capaz de aguantar las ganas de acercarse a la reciente armadura dorada que ahora pertenecía a Aspros y acariciarla. No lo había hecho, pese haber sentido la tentación de saber qué tacto transmitía ese oro que alumbraba a Aspros, y que a él le agrandaba la sombra bajo la que vivía.

Hacía años que se cubría el rostro con un bozal, aunque las ansias de respirar aire puro le tentaran la sumisión adquirida a base de miedos y amenazas. Lo soportaba con una estoicidad envidiable...e incomprensible. Pero lo hacía, atándose a la promesa que tiempo atrás la voz de Aspros había esculpido en su corazón.

La abnegación de Defteros ante todas las perrerías que le presentaba la vida era tan inquebrantable como dolorosa, pero ese día su corazón se estrujó al ser conocedor de la nueva situación que iba a vivir el Santuario. Su alma respiró novedad y su curiosidad le ganó el pulso a la mansedumbre.

Ese día llegaba un nuevo Caballero. Un chavalín debilucho, extranjero y ciego.

La armadura de Virgo le pertenecería sin tener que luchar por ella, y ya entonces ese muchacho comenzó a ser burlado y menospreciado por los demás Caballeros y aspirantes a ello. Temido, quizás...

Todo el mundo hablaba del recién llegado.

Le observaban de lejos y con recelo.

Le juzgaban sin conocerlo.

Y allí Defteros se rindió por primera vez a uno de sus más inocentes deseos.

Ese día, el menor de los gemelos experimentó la necesidad de arriesgarse hasta Virgo.

Necesitó acercarse a él, espiarle en silencio desde el cobijo de sus aliadas sombras.

Le urgió sentirse próximo a alguien...

...e imaginárselo amigo.


	7. Mordaza

**7\. Mordaza**

A veces se maldecía por un buen día haberse acercado a Virgo.

Se arrepentía de permitirse el prohibido lujo de poseer lo más parecido a un amigo.

Se odiaba por haberle confiado el nombre, preguntarle el suyo y reconocerlo como el de alguien confiable.

Y urgente para su soledad.

Pero en ningún momento se detestó más que cuando Asmita le preguntó por qué decidía lucir una mordaza sobre su rostro.

Esa tarde Defteros se cabreó. Y mucho. Pero lo hizo en silencio, masticando la rabia que le escalaba por la garganta mientras huía del Sexto Templo.

Mientras pasaba de largo la clandestina habitación que le guardaba el tercero.

Mientras llegaba a orillas de esa cala pequeña y escondida tras los viñedos y olivos.

Se desató las hebillas que sujetaban la máscara con gestos raudos. La lanzó al lecho de fina arena. La pateó con fuerza. Una vez, dos, tres...y todas las necesarias para poder acabar vomitando un grito de impotencia e íntima sublevación.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la arena y sus manos se apresuraron a cubrir su rostro. Sus lágrimas. Sus bellas facciones. Sus mejillas encendidas por una perenne irritación.

Los dedos se enredaron entre sus azules y desaliñadas greñas, se cerraron en ellas e invitaron a que el rostro se agachara para refugiarse en la proximidad de sus doblegadas piernas.

La mordaza que le quitaba la vida no era la que se refería Asmita, la cual yacía magullada y sucia de arena metros más allá.

La mordaza que le asfixiaba el alma era la aceptación ciega de una funesta profecía.


	8. Calor

**8\. Calor**

Mediados de agosto.

Cuatro de la tarde y el sol resplandeciendo en lo alto del cielo, cegando el horizonte. Abrasando la tierra. Aletargándole a él.

No soportaba el verano...Y cuanto más pasaban los años, menos podía lidiar con esos meses que vestían su piel de sudor, que le asentaban un desagradable aroma en el cuerpo y que lograban que la carga de la máscara fuera aún más insoportable.

Necesitaba desprenderse del fuerte olor que brotaba por los poros de sus axilas, lavarse el rostro con agua que no escociera como lo hacía la del mar, acicalarse esa larga y salvaje cabellera que siempre jugaba a esconderle la triste mirada.

El Templo de Géminis poseía unas apetecibles termas, y aunque Aspros no le impedía usarlas durante las horas prudentes vigiladas por la luna, era entonces, en plena tarde, cuando a Defteros le urgía bañarse.

Hacía días que no había subido la colina sagrada de Athena. La última vez que había buscado la compañía de aquél al que quería creer amigo había acabado enojado con él. O quizás más consigo mismo. El rasguño que las palabras de Asmita habían impreso en su frágil amor propio aún no se había borrado, pero era mediados de agosto...Cuatro de la tarde y hacía calor...

Mucho calor.

Las telas de su camiseta azul se adherían a su cuerpo, el simple gesto de alzar los brazos le ofendía a su propio olfato y unas terribles ganas de cortarse las greñas comenzaban a tentarle la mente si no hacía algo al respecto.

No hubo mucho más que pensar después de aceptar su miseria y tragarse el débil orgullo que latía en su pecho. En el Sexto Templo también había termas. Algo parecido a un amigo con el que compartir sombras y soledad...

Mucha soledad.

Asmita parecía estar muy cómodo sin amistades entre sus compañeros de armas, aunque curiosamente no rechazaba su compañía.

Defteros suposo que no le importaría dejarle tomar un baño. Y lavarse el cabello. Y los sobacos. Y enjabonarse el cuepro entero, sintiéndose casi un dios disfrutando de ese momento en secreto.

A fin de cuentas, era agosto, hacía calor y le urgía hacerlo...

...purificarse el alma con un baño de cuerpo entero.


	9. Húmedo

**9\. Húmedo**

Asmita no se negó en la primera ocasión que Defteros acudió a su templo en busca de un imperioso aseo.

Tampoco en la segunda.

Ni en ninguna de todas las que, día tras día, convirtieron la ocasión en rutina. Durante esos preciosos momentos de lavado corporal y anímico Asmita se mantenía en la prudente distancia, meditando.

Siempre meditando.

O éso afirmaba el silencioso y exótico Caballero de Virgo, aunque a Defteros le divertía imaginárselo dormido, completamente vencido por el sofocante calor veraniego que ocultaba a todo el Santuario bajo sus respectivos techos.

Desde el amparo de las limpias aguas Defteros observaba de refilón la hierática figura de Asmita, sentada en esa posición que al gemelo se le antojaba tan incómoda como particular. Con el paso de los baños había descubierto que le gustaba espiarle esos supuestos aires de divinidad que le habían adjudicado sus recelosos compañeros, proponiéndose hallar algún detalle, alguna imperfección que lo definiera humano.

La ceguera no entraba en ese juego. Virgo le había demostrado que incluso podía tratarse de una virtud que le ofrecía visión ahí donde los sentidos de los demás carecían de poder. No...ser ciego no le hacía humano. No como él necesitaba descubrirle.

Defteros frunció el ceño sin dejar de observarle, escudriñando esa silueta de frágil apariencia, despojada de armadura y vestida únicamente con esas telas livianas y extravagantes, procedentes de horizontes lejanos.

Nada...no había error, no hallaba el fallo. O no lo halló hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en la pátina de sudor que cubría su piel, en la inusual escasez de ropa, en los cabellos recogidos sobre la nuca, en las hebras doradas adheridas en su sien...

Asmita lucía un aspecto húmedo y un tanto desaliñado, impropio de una divinidad.

Defteros sonrió para sus adentros, complacido ante la comprobación que el verano griego era justo.

Al menos les trataba a todos por igual.


	10. Venganza

**10\. Venganza**

Era noche de celebración en el Santuario.

La orden de los doce Caballeros de Oro al fin estaba completa, y la llegada de la niña que albergaba el alma de la diosa Athena consumaba el inicio de una nueva era. La pequeña Sasha apareció de la mano de Sísifo, noble muchacho y gran amigo de Aspros. La futura Athena parecía desconcertada y abrumada ante toda la expectación y revuelo que se había originado a su alrededor, pero a pesar de su apariencia infantil y frágil, los doce Caballeros Dorados que conformaban su orden debían presentarle sus respetos y jurarle lealtad.

Éso le había contado Aspros mientras se acicalaba con esmero, vistiéndose la reluciente armadura de Géminis y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa que seguramente no se le borraría durante toda la velada. Defteros le escuchó simplemente porque era lo que su hermano esperaba que hiciera, le dijo que se veía muy bien porque no cabía otra posibilidad, y le deseó suerte mientras su garganta se cerraba al paso de la desazón que le subía por dentro.

Todavía se olía el perfume que desde hacía un tiempo Aspros se había acostumbrado a usar. La estela que había dejado al partir hacia el Templo Patriarcal persistía en el ambiente, la música se filtraba por todos los recodos del Santuario y las risas de los que jamás serían sus compañeros le martilleaban los oídos.

Era de noche, sí. Y todo el mundo parecía estar asquerosamente feliz, como si la llegada de esa niña obligara a que el estado de ánimo general fuera de júbilo.

Pues no. Él no se sentía exultante de alegría. Ni contento. Ni mucho menos feliz. La incansable música cada vez le alteraba más la acidez que acariciaba su paladar y huir hacia cualquier lugar alejado del Santuario fue la única opción que halló válida con tal de poder aliviar un poco ese malestar. Ni siquiera se fijó en el destino que sus pies eligieron. Les dejó correr, correr, correr...y no se detuvo cuando vislumbró frente a sí una gran pared rocosa contra la que dejó estallar su cosmos.

Potente, feroz e incontrolado.

Sólo un puñetazo, armado con su diestra, y la ladera se hizo arena.

La rabia corriéndole por las venas, hallándose frenada en el fuerte cierre de sus puños.

Los labios ocultos, agrietados y mordidos.

Las ganas de venganza contra la vida misma bullían dentro de sí, y casi...casi se desbordan.

Era de noche, sí...

Noche de fiesta en la que una explosión de cosmos idéntico al de un Aspros medio ebrio no pasó desapercibida en las entrañas solitarias del Sexto Templo.

El único que seguía custodiado por su guardián.


	11. Quebrar

**11\. Quebrar**

Siempre había sido un ser demasiado inocente y dócil, confiado de las promesas que aún esperaba ver llegar.

Defteros creía sus sombras intocables.

Su denigrante máscara, otra piel de su rostro.

Su vida vacía, un recoveco del destino decretado por sus estrellas.

Su poder asalvajado, algo inmerecido, usurpado al verdadero poder que viajaba por las venas de su hermano.

Su soledad impuesta, el precio a pagar por haber nacido marcado por un oráculo sagrado.

Su primor físico, una realidad que su mirada subyugada sólo hallaba en los demás.

Su belleza interna, una supuesta virtud vestida con los harapos de la ensalzada nobleza.

Defteros creía y se convencía de demasiadas realidades que su bondadosa alma no merecía. Aceptaba su abismo tal cuál se había presentado a él, asumiéndolo sólido, opaco e invariable.

Hasta que todas estas creencias se desmoronaron como un castillo de arena.

Hasta que otro ser le _vio_ como jamás nadie lo había hecho.

Hasta que su soledad se sintió un poco acompañada, su repudio menos doloroso y su voz respondida por otra voz que no pertenecía a la de Aspros.

No sabía por qué ese injusto Santuario de Athena acogía a un Caballero rechazado, delgaducho, raro y ciego. Pero ya nada de éso le importaba.

Asmita estaba allí, y junto a él la sensación que todas las esquinas de su maldita vida habían comenzado a quebrarse.


	12. Mentir

**3\. Mentir**

Era la enésima vez que Defteros huía del Sexto Templo después de ser víctima de las verdades sin filtro de Asmita. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había enojado con aquél que se empeñaba en considerar amigo, siendo el mismo que le desnudaba sus propias mentiras sin pedir permiso ni perdón.

Pero esa tarde, el joven de bellas facciones y misteriosa presencia, le había vuelto a ofender. Defteros ya no sabía si lo hacía adrede o si era porque el corazón de Asmita estaba tan vacío como aseguraban todos sus recelosos camaradas.

Le había reiterado que el bozal que se empeñaba en lucir, era una decisión sumisa. Le había soltado que su gran poder estaba completamente asalvajado, y que apenas sabía usarlo. Le había tachado de inconsciente o estúpido...O de ambas a la vez...

"O te entrenas sin esconderte, mostrándote al Santuario y afrentando a tu hermano, o aprendes a dominar un cosmos que parece desees que delate tu maldita existencia"

Solamente le había faltado tildarle de cobarde. Y ahí Defteros se enfureció como hacía tiempo no le sucedía.

Se prometió no volver a pisar esas solitarias baldosas. Olvidarse de la protección de esas termas que le habían hecho sentir un poco más humano durante todo el verano. Y dejar de pensar que en Asmita podía encontrar al amigo, compañero o lo que fuera que se había convertido ese muchacho para él.

Virgo no sabía mentir, ni siquiera piadosamente. Y al gemelo eso le dolía. Y le hería. Quizás porque se hallaba juzgado sin saberlo...O tal vez porque en el fondo de su alma sabía que todo lo que Asmita le decía sin miedo era la pura verdad.

La única que había, por funesta que fuera.

Fue ahí, con su alma arañada a discreción cuando se dio cuenta que las verdades punzaban hondo, pero que las mentiras vestidas de promesas lastimaban todavía más.


	13. Hablar

**13\. Hablar**

El romper de las olas contra el acantilado salpicaba su piel tostada por las caricias del sol. La máscara le esperaba a buen recaudo, lejos de su rostro y protegida de la perniciosa humedad salina. Los pantalones los vestía arrullados sobre la rodilla y el calzado hacía compañía al bozal. La camiseta ya ni recordaba dónde la había olvidado y sólo le importaba ajustarse bien el vendaje de las manos y concentrarse...concentrarse y controlar...

Controlar el cosmos, dominarlo, y hacer con él lo que se había propuesto firmemente: mover el fluir del mar a su antojo, evitar que las olas inundaran una misteriosa gruta bajo el muro de roca o hacer desaparecer ese despeñadero marino junto a las ruinas que alguna vez habían honorado un dios tal vez tan falaz como la supuesta niña Athena.

Llevaba días intentándolo. Tantos como hacía que no había vuelto a ver a Asmita.

Se lo había prometido a sí mismo, y hasta el momento lo estaba cumpliendo: olvidarse de ese muchacho, alejarse de él, convencerse que su compañía no le agradaba y que mucho menos la necesitaba.

Sí, se lo había prometido sin querer reparar en que ya no creía en las promesas. Ni en las que hizo Aspros cuando aún poseía un corazón hermano, ni las que se hacía a sí mismo para evitar sentir más emociones de las que se creía permitidas.

Virgo parecía que había llegado solamente para desestabilizar su mundo, haciéndole experimentar demasiadas sensaciones internas. Algunas, conocidas y aterradoras. Otras, extrañas y peligrosamente agradables y adictivas.

No...no podía seguir así...Virgo se había acabado, y así lo gritó cuando dejó estallar su cosmos para hacerse con el control del inmortal mar.

La luz le cegó, la adrenalina le recorrió todas las células de su cuerpo y el estallido de poder que surgió de sus puños no fue capaz de apaciguar las arreciadas aguas.

Una voz se lo impidió, ocasionando que la acumulación de su cosmos escapara a presión por las costuras de su concentración fragmentada.

Una voz que en esa ocasión no surgió de su interior, recordándole como siempre lo insignificante que era.

La culpable de su enésimo fracaso fue el sonido de una voz conocida, aborrecida y añorada por igual.

Una voz con acento extranjero y con el orgullo apagado, reconocedora de sus culpas.

Una voz a la que sólo le bastó pronunciar su nombre para ganarse toda la atención.

Asmita estaba ahí, a sus espaldas, con su presencia serena algo menos segura y con una humilde revelación que hizo nacer mariposas en un estómago vacío de alimento y repleto de inquina.

"Defteros...extraño que me hables..."

El despecho del gemelo se lo llevó el mar al tiempo que una triste sonrisa de rendición se esbozaba sobre sus labios agrietados.

Irónicamente, poder hablar con Virgo era lo que su corazón anhelaba más.


	14. Ego

**14\. Ego**

_"Careces de ego, y por ello te resulta casi imposible controlar tu cosmos. Te crees indigno de él y tu mismo te bloqueas, restringes y anulas"._

Así mismo se lo había dicho Asmita cuando le propuso ser su ayuda y guía en temas de concentración.

Defteros había aceptado fingiendo una medida consternación, puesta en escena para no parecer todo lo necesitado de orientación que estaba, asumiendo para sus adentros que seguramente tendría que escuchar muchas verdades desnudas y directas.

Y que carecía de ego era una de ellas.

Lo sabía. No era algo nuevo para él enfrentarse en su falta de autoestima y auto-afirmación. Pero es que el ego tal y como lo entendía no le gustaba; Aspros había estado alimentándose de ese ego y ahora se hallaba transformado en un hermano cada vez más soberbio, distante y desconocido.

Y tampoco terminaba de agradarle ese ego que lucía Asmita, el cual le alejaba de todos sus compañeros, que le presentaba impasible ante la propia indiferencia y rechazo de todos ellos, incluido Aspros.

En las pocas ocasiones en que los hermanos aún podían entablar algún tipo de conversación, a Defteros le había quedado patente el repudio que el joven hindú provocaba en su gemelo mayor. Estaba claro que un ego no podía convivir en armonía con otro ego, y no comprendía exactamente porque Asmita le demandaba que desarrollara el suyo.

¿Para poder controlar su poder, ser como Aspros y transformarse otra vez en la copia mala de la pieza original? Al menos ahora eran completamente distintos, y esta sensación de sentirse diferente no le disgustaba del todo...¿O es que Virgo creía que con su ego en alza habría suficiente para poder escapar del Santuario?...No, no podía ser tan ingenuo...

Varias preguntas y dudas iban pasando por la cabeza de Defteros mientras hacía los intentos de mantenerse quieto, sentado en esa extraña posición en la que le dolía la espalda, el culo le hormigueaba por permanecer tanto rato quieto y las manos simplemente se sentían estúpidas por estar en una posición absurda y sin ningún sentido para él.

_"El ego lo necesitas para creer en ti, Defteros...No te amas, y debes aprender a hacerlo para tomar el control de todo el potencial que Géminis también guarda dentro de ti..."_

Defteros abrió los ojos de repente, sorprendido y con un intenso rubor encendiéndole las mejillas. Estaba seguro que Asmita no había hablado, pero había escuchado su voz clara dentro de su mente. Y si esa voz había respondido en parte a algunas de sus dudas planteadas mientras intentaba hacer éso a lo que Virgo denominaba "meditar", significaba que el jovencito había estado hurgando dentro de sus pensamientos, y que tal vez había sido testigo de otros que habían cruzado por ahí, de índole más banal, privada e íntima...

Asmita seguía sentado en la posición de loto frente a él, quieto, sereno y templado, como siempre, salvo por un pequeño detalle: sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa y sí, entocences Defteros lo supo del cierto...

Virgo había escuchado su mente más de lo necesario, y ahora ya no le importaba ni el control de su poder ni el jodido ego perdido.

Ahora sólo le importaba que sus calenturas mentales con el exótico rubio de protagonista no fueran puestas a debate, deseando un pronto olvido por el bien del ardor instalado en sus mejillas y en otras partes de su cuerpo que, por suerte, quedaban fuera del alcance de la cegada vista física de Asmita.


	15. Leer

**15\. Leer**

La máscara se mantenía lejos de las facciones de Defteros cada vez que éste se adentraba al Sexto Templo. No lucirla ahí era una condición que Asmita había establecido en sus dominios, y Defteros poco a poco iba adquiriendo la costumbre de despojarse de ella una vez sus pies pisaban terreno seguro.

Era en esos momentos de libertad absoluta cuando su voz surgía clara mientras iba leyendo las líneas de un libro que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca de Acuario, aunque su dueño no hubiera sido notificado de ello. Esta era otra costumbre que se estaba convirtiendo en rutina, y aunque Asmita no le demandaba dicho servicio, Defteros parecía sentirse bien apareciendo con diversas lecturas que ofrecía en voz alta. Una voz que, aunque se presentaba en un seductor tono grave moldeado por la llegada de la inevitable adultez, se atropellaba con las palabras, se encallaba en ellas y apenas podía relatar la historia leída con la celeridad necesaria para poder transmitirla de forma amena y entendible.

Pero no importaba su torpeza a la hora de leer.

Ni mucho menos los temas que ni siquiera elegía, ya que aparecía con lecturas usurpadas completamente al azar.

Ambos sabían que esa era su nueva excusa para pasar rato compartiendo sus soledades: Asmita decía disfrutar de esas tardes de relatos varios, y Defteros insistía en que leer le ayudaba a escapar de su condena sin olvidar las pocas letras que había aprendido en su infancia.

La atmósfera que envolvía a estos dos amigos clandestinos cada vez se respiraba más cómplice, aunque ambos parecían estancados en unos limbos que ni uno ni otro se atrevían a cruzar, por mucho que sus pieles fueran recorridas por agradables cosquilleos y sus estómagos se contrajeran cuando una voz acariciaba esos oídos adiestrados, o cuando un roce de dedos ágiles tanteaban accidentalmente la piel de unos brazos tan recios como abandonados de tacto.

Hacía tiempo que Defteros se esforzaba en obviar las reacciones que de tanto en tanto sufría su cuerpo estando cerca de Asmita, o incluso en la lejanía, cuando era su mente que insistía en dibujárselo tras los párpados cerrados mientras sus manos se procuraban un placer carnal que había aprendido a obtener en la más completa soledad. Y hacía eel mismo tiempo que estar al lado de Virgo le suponía un cúmulo de sensaciones y emociones encontradas que no era capaz de definir de ninguna manera. Únicamente sabía que le gustaba cómo se sentía cuando su corazón se aceleraba y algo raro le recorría el cuerpo entero,procurándole un bienestar desconocido y pasajero, pero jamás calibró que todo eso pudiera caminar más allá.

No lo hizo hasta esa tarde, en la que Asmita le arrebató el libro que le estaba leyendo y siendo esclavo de un extraño impulso en él, posó sus duchas manos sobre las irritadas mejillas de Defteros, acariciándolas con dulzura, recorriendo su rostro con la yema de esos experimentados dedos...delineando los labios entreabiertos de sorpresa, agrietados de soledad. Y fue ahí cuando su corazón comenzó a galoparle, sus músculos se tensaron manteniéndole paralizado y su voz balbuceó una pregunta de rigor a la que poco le importaba la respuesta.

_"Asmita...¿qué...qué haces?"_

_"Shhh...Yo también quiero leerte..."_

Nunca hasta entonces una lectura le había sabido mejor.


	16. Fastidiar

**16\. Fastidiar**

Desde que su proximidad con el Caballero del Sexto Templo se había estrechado un poco más, eran pocas las horas que Defteros pasaba fuera de ahí. Y cuando estaba cobijado por esas sombras perennes que no necesitaban de antorchas que las difuminaran, se había empeñado en poner en práctica su nueva distracción: fastidiar a Asmita mientras éste meditaba, o según su parecer, mientras dormía en una posición bastante incómoda mientras fingía meditar.

Hacerlo se había convertido en una especie de juego que se desarrollaba en terreno peligroso, dado que este pasatiempo aparecía en una frontera que no definía muy claramente la zona del enfado o el área de la resignada aceptación. Hallar complicidad y respuesta era algo más complicado aún, pero Defteros se contentaba con obtener un poco de diversión a costa del joven hindú, siempre tan serio, tan sereno e imperturbable.

La última idea venía acompañada de una pluma de ala de gaviota que Defteros había hallado en la playa cercana. Acariciar la nariz de Asmita o pasearla por sus orejas ya valía la pena sólo por ver cómo su pálido rostro cobraba vida, sembrándose de pequeñas contracciones musculares o leves fruncimientos de cejas que el suave tacto iba dejando a su paso.

Conseguir un estornudo era ya una meta quizás un tanto excesiva, pero Defteros no perdía la ilusión. Como tampoco renunciaba al placer que le suponía ver los rubios vellos del antebrazo de Asmita erizarse sin remedio, o tentar algún espasmo involuntario al deslizarse por la planta del desnudo pie que le quedaba más a mano.

Pero no...Virgo parecía poseer la sensibilidad de una piedra si se lo proponía, por mucho que no pudiera evitar ciertas reacciones de su cuerpo,tan divertidas como seductoras. Únicamente pareció ceder de verdad cuando el dedo pulgar del pie se replegó sobre sí mismo, y allí Defteros se recreó un rato, hasta que decidió subir otra vez por el cuello, pasear el agradable toque de la pluma por debajo del lóbulo de la oreja, barriendo las lisas hebras de cabello rubio que se desparramaban por esa zona.

Estaba resultando divertido, no podía negarlo, hasta que dejó de serlo.

Si Asmita tenía un don era el de joder sus buenos momentos, y en esa ocasión no podía ser distinto.

Lo supo cuando Virgo inspiró sonoramente para ipso facto dejar escapar el aire por su nariz con fuerza. La pluma descendió hasta quedar reposando sobre su muslo mientras seguía arrodillado al lado de Asmita, y fue entonces cuando la voz del hindú, directa y desnuda de falsedad, no medió la profundad de las heridas que esta vez iba a dejar.

_"Si en vez de fastidiarme a mí te dedicaras a ti, tal vez no deberías esperar a que Aspros cumpla lo que en su mente ya no tiene lugar"_

Defteros se mordió la rabia, estrujó la pluma en su puño, la lanzó al suelo de frío mármol y se fue agarrando su máscara para colocársela con gestos bruscos al tiempo que abandonaba la protección de ese templo.

El juego se le había torcido, y el fastidio ardiendo en el estómago le empujaba a huir con prisas por el camino agreste y trasero de Santuario, mientras en Virgo quedaba la esperanza que sus ataques obtuvieran algo más que cólera y la estúpida promesa de no regresar más, siempre caduca aunque no por éso menos dolorosa.


	17. Chocolate

**17\. Chocolate**

La culpa fue del chocolate.

Concretamente, la culpa fue de esas dichosas onzas que vio en el rincón de un puesto de dulces del mercado callejero de Rodorio; el comerciante estaba ocupado atendiendo a un par de mujeres que iban con el cesto colgando del brazo, repleto de verduras frescas, y el chocolate estaba ahí, cerca de su olfato, esperándole, llamándole a gritos.

Quiso comportarse con educación y hurgó en sus bolsillos descosidos, confirmando la falta de cualquier moneda con la que poder pagar su cambio de dueño. Pero el chocolate le insistía en que era en su boca donde quería derretirse, la suya y la de nadie más.

Y lo hizo.

Aprovechó su habilidad para moverse sin ser visto, aunque fuera a plena luz del día y la máscara estuviera escondida bajo un matorral cómplice, arraigado entre tierra de pueblerinos y tierra de divinidades. Sus dedos se movieron ágiles y dos onzas de chocolate desaparecieron de su puesto para hallarse dentro del viejo refugio de unos bolsillos poco seguros. Al fin y al cabo sabía que ya encontraría algo con qué protegerlas una vez hubiera abandonado la saturación de las calles empedradas

De regreso al Santuario pasó por el camino colindante a un viñedo, de donde se proveyó dos hojas de parra para envolver las piezas de chocolate, sintiendo cómo su boca se hacía agua sólo de pensar en el momento en que daría cuenta de una de ellas; la otra había pensado en dársela a probar a Asmita, como símbolo de una enésima reconciliación entre sus actitudes mansas y las palabras ácidas que jamás dejaban de criticarlas.

Compartieron sombras proyectadas por las majestuosas columnas que sostenían el Sexto Templo, disfrutaron de la brisa vespertina que serpenteaba entre ellas y degustaron esa exquisitez tan simple y sencilla.

Aún entonces no sabía que la culpa acabaría achacándola al chocolate. Algo debía tenerla, y sus propios deseos no entraban en las apuestas.

Y fue ahí.

Justo en ese momento.

Cuando la lengua de Asmita acarició sus labios custodios y así llevarse con ella cualquier rastro de ese dulce desconocido hasta entonces.

Sí, no había duda...

La culpa que la lengua de Defteros se decidiera a degustar ese intenso sabor en otros labios fue, única y exclusivamente, del chocolate.


	18. Impulsos

**18\. ****Impulsos**

No se ayudó de sus ásperas manos para afianzar el rostro de Asmita.

Sencillamente le abordó siguiendo esos impulsos que le exigían conocer el tacto de otros labios, sin saber cómo y sin siquiera esperar un rechazo.

Un automático rechazo que Virgo ejerció en defensa propia, materializándose en dos manos sobre los hombros del gemelo, ejerciendo la suficiente fuerza para recuperar un espacio personal más imprescindible que nunca.

Defteros se apartó sintiendo el apresurado latir del corazón retumbando por todo su ser.

Asmita se rozó los labios con la yema de sus dedos, incapaz de hacer nada ante la pérdida total del control de su respiración.

Ambos estaban perdidos y estupefactos ante lo que acababa de suceder, y ninguno de los dos halló las palabras que definieran el cúmulo de emociones y sensaciones que estaban experimentando.

"¿Por qué has hecho..._ésto _" balbuceó Asmita pasados unos segundos, enfureciéndose consigo mismo por sentir ganas de afianzarse a las ropas de Defteros y atraerlo otra vez hacia sí.

Un encogimiento de hombros que no vio fue la primera reacción que escapó de Defteros, seguido de un sincero "Porqué quise...", pronunciado con un hilillo de voz que tal vez pretendía excusarse antes de recibir la reprimenda por su atrevimiento. Las mejillas de ardían de vergüenza, pero no estaban solas. El rostro de Asmita también había tomado un color que le insuflaba vida, aunque sus labios hubieran enmudecido de nuevo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el silencio que se asentó entre los dos se tornó incómodo y tenso. Algo fallaba, y Defteros supo que el error en todo éso era él.

Él y sus raros impulsos.

Él y sus ganas de encontrar las respuestas a muchas sensaciones sin nombre.

Él y sus desvaríos a la hora de necesitar desnudar y degustar a Asmita de todas las formas que creía posibles.

Pero estaba claro que Asmita viajaba muy lejos de todas sus fantasías carnales y sensoriales...Era un Caballero de Oro reservado y entregado a un mundo espiritual donde parecía que la diosa Athena no tenía cabida.

Y si la diosa a la que supuestamente había jurado lealtad parecía importarle un comino...¿quién se creía él para pretender ser algo especial en la vida de Virgo?

Defteros sacudió la cabeza con la intención de quitarse de encima tanta sandez y desaparecer de allí, como hacía cada vez que vivía alguna escena desagradable o incómoda.

Pero no pudo.

Una mano se asió en su muñeca antes que pudiera huir y el sonido de una voz extrañamente frágil le desbocó el corazón de nuevo.

"No te vayas...quiero que...quiero que lo hagas otra vez..."


	19. Masturbar

**19\. Masturbar**

*_Advertencia de lenguaje explícito*_

Hacía mucho tiempo que jugar con su propio pene le generaba una satisfacción única. A veces de repente crecía por sí solo, se entiesaba hasta doler y el simple roce con la tela de los calzones le producía un placer que necesitaba aumentar hasta llegar a la fase más sucia, pero también más gratificante. En otras ocasiones le gustaba comenzar a tocarse estando el miembro flácido; sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos como éste se iba endureciendo y aumentando de tamaño le nublaba la mente y le extasiaba los sentidos. Cuanto más fuerte y rápido lo friccionaba más placer experimentaba, hasta acabar gimoteando con la respiración entrecortada mientras sabía que el ansiado desenlace comenzaba a nacer en sus testículos.

Le gustaba hacerlo, aunque era algo que prefería mantener en secreto, sin ser capaz de averiguar si disfrutar de ese desvío carnal sólo le sucedía a él o era algo natural.

Pero ahora había algo que le gustaba todavía más, y era que el placer que surgía de sus genitales fuera compartido. Más cuando era espectador directo de las idénticas reacciones que sufría el cuerpo de Asmita, aunque al hindú le llevó un tiempo aceptarlas y disfrutarlas sin vergüenza y con libertad.

Si hasta el momento a Defteros le había gustado jugar con su propio pene, hacerlo con el de Asmita todavía le parecía mejor, sobretodo cuando un simple beso con lenguas encontradas servía para insuflarle el primer soplo de vigor. Si le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja, la excitación aumentaba de nuevo y si sus labios se decidían a catar la piel del pálido cuello, dejando que la lengua la humedeciera para luego succionarla con cierta brusquedad, ya notaba cómo el pene de Asmita se había alzado en guardia cual mástil de barco. Le encendía sin medida observar la erección de Virgo bajo las livianas telas que siempre lucía y saber que era él quien la provocaba. Y necesitaba verla...y tocarla...tocarla hasta que el semen del hindú manchara su mano, y luego agarrar la mano ajena y cerrarla sobre su pene también envarado.

Asmita se dejaba hacer...se dejaba guiar...

Aunque lo mejor era cuando se dejaba embargar por las demandas de sus instintos y tomaba el control de sus dedos, que pronto se convirtieron en expertos en la lectura de la piel de la gruesa y dura verga de Defteros. Le recorrían las hinchadas venas que palpitaban bajo ella, y la retraían hasta dejar el caliente glande totalmente al descubierto. Acariciarlo con el pulgar era un dulce vicio que hacía gemir a Defteros, y cuando su dedo se embarraba con la secreción que anuncia el orgasmo era la señal para frotarle el largo del pene de arriba a bajo y con fiereza. La eyaculación apenas demoraba en llegar, momento en que Defteros detenía la mano de Asmita, manteniéndola cerrada con fuerza bajo el glande al tiempo que éste eyectaba el esperma, notando el palpitar del pene ante cada visvosa erupción.

Masturbarse le sabía bien pero ser masturbado por Asmita era, definitivamente. mucho mejor.


	20. Describir

_*Capítulo dedicado a Zryvanerkic, quién siempre me apoya y ayuda con mis locuras*_

**20\. Describir**

Se había empeñado en describirle a Asmita todo lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza. Inconscientemente daba por hecho que el guardián del Sexto Templo ignoraba cómo eran demasiadas cosas, dada su condición de ciego. Quería que percibiera el mundo tal y como lo conocía él. Tenía una extraña necesidad en compararle el color del cielo despejado con el del mar en calma, el de las rosas del famoso jardín de Piscis con el de la sangre que inundaba las venas de todo ser humano, el del oro de las armaduras que lucían los elegidos con el del Sol descarado de pleno agosto.

Incluso a veces optaba por describirle el físico de los demás Caballeros Dorados, y lo que según él se presentaban como sus virtudes y debilidades.

Le contaba que al bonachón de Hasgard de Tauro le gustaba beber, porque había descubierto algunos botijos con licor en su templo, y cuando a veces visitaba a Aspros traía consigo alguno del que daban cuenta ambos, acabando en charlas y carcajadas que, por qué no admitirlo, a veces envidiaba.

De Cáncer había podido saber que tenía cierto apego al tabaco, y que su carácter era un poco rebelde, aunque le caía bien.

Aries aún no había aparecido, y Leo tampoco.

De Libra no sabía nada, y tampoco le importaba mucho, y Escorpio era un tipo bien parecido, algo engreído también.

Le explicaba que Sísifo era un ser noble, muy amigo de Capricornio. Describir su relación de compañerismo y amistad le dolía, aunque deseaba creer que al fin él también había conocido algo semejante, si es que su relación con Virgo se podía designar de alguna manera en concreto o simplemente, salía de toda norma.

Piscis era un chico distante, casi nunca visto, así que poco podía decir de él a excepción que los alrededores de su templo bullían en ese color que Asmita era incapaz de aprehender, y Acuario era la descripción de la elegancia, sobretodo en sus refinados modales.

Asmita escuchaba y sonreía por lo bajo ante las apreciaciones de Defteros de algunos de sus compañeros, aunque le dolía que excluyera de su palabrería a determinados sujetos; Aspros era obviado, y el mismo Asmita también.

Virgo pasó por alto estas dos omisiones, primero porqué no se sentía cómodo sabiéndose estudiado y descrito, aunque fuera Defteros quién lo hiciera a modo de pasatiempo, y de Aspros sabía que el gemelo menor sólo tenía palabras de admiración. Una admiración y devoción tan ciega como lo eran los ojos del propio Asmita.

Aún así seguía quedando alguien pendiente de revisión, y la lengua afilada del joven hindú volvió a salir a la luz.

"Y ahora...¿por qué no te describes a ti?"

Defteros enmudeció ante el planteamiento de tal cuestión. Nunca se había planteado que él mismo podía ser objeto de ninguna definición que le convirtiera en _algo_ o _alguien,_ y su garganta se cerró cuando Asmita le tomó del rostro y preguntó: "¿Te describes tú o lo hago yo?"


	21. Violencia

_*Referencias al Gaiden de Defteros*_

**21\. Violencia**

Aspros había asesinado a las Pitonisas del Bosque Sagrado, y lo había hecho a sangre fría.

Presenciar esa escena le encogió el alma, y fue ahí donde Defteros comenzó a aceptar que su gemelo había olvidado por completo la promesa que le había hecho tiempo atrás, y que aquél ser que se jactaba de la muerte no podía ser su hermano. Algo se había podrido dentro de él. Algo disfrutaba de la violencia sin límites...

Y algo le había impulsado a querer deshacerse también del propio Defteros.

La aparición de los Berserkers, hallarse atrapado en un espacio-tiempo diferente con aroma a trampa, las dudas de Acuario, su estúpida e infundada fe para seguir defendiendo a Aspros, incluso adjudicándose unos asesinatos que no le correspondían solamente para salvar la brillante reputación del magnificente Caballero de Géminis...

No...todos esos brotes de horror no podían ser fruto de la casualidad, ni mucho menos del destino de alguien que debía existir para brillar.

Fue enteramente consciente de ello cuando reparó en que estaba luchando codo con codo al lado de Acuario, cubierto por un oro que no le pertenecía pero que se empeñaba en protegerle, lejos de su legítimo portador.

La armadura de Géminis había acudido para ofrecerle su auxilio y su poder, y no pudo negar que la primera sensación resultó tan desconocida como reconfortante.

Pero esas descargas de placer y seguridad que le proporcionaba el oro que a él había acudido, no le pertenecían.

Ni lo harían jamás.

Ese cascarón de noble metal había corrompido el alma de su hermano, lo había envuelto en soberbia y ambición. Le había otorgado el gusto por la maldad...

Le había robado a quién él más había amado.

Defteros prefirió las heridas a la gloria. Las sombras a la vanidad. La no existencia a la soberbia desmedida.

Un corazón herido antes que el corazón vacío que ahora poseía Aspros.

Y aguantándose las lágrimas de rabia y desazón por comenzar a aceptar la traición de Aspros a su lazo fraternal, recordó las palabras de Asmita cuando esa tarde tomó la libertad de ofrecerle una descripción...

"Eres el otro rostro que siempre posee Géminis. Eres poder y eres bondad. Eres pureza, aunque posees la fuerza de un volcán en erupción. Eres todo lo que quisieras ser...Pero tu mayor condena no son las sombras...sino no querer ser nada de todo lo que te hace único y especial..."

En algo Virgo tenía razón: Defteros nunca había deseado ninguna armadura, pero ahora Géminis le había ofrecido una caricia, y ésto Aspros no se lo perdonaría.


	22. Sangrar

**22\. Sangrar**

Sangre resbalando por su sien, lentamente, acariciándole la sudada piel.

Sangre en su puño diestro, herido en los nudillos, paralizado de terror.

Sangre a sus pies, encharcando unas baldosas que habían lucido pulidas y brillantes.

Sangre en el pecho de Aspros, brotando a través de un boquete a la altura de su corazón.

Un corazón desgarrado y detenido. Vaciado de vida, la cual se iba escurriendo por el oro mancillado de deshonor, surcando las aristas de una armadura traicionada hasta llegar a sus pies...

A los de Aspros...

A los de ambos...

Sangre en el alma del que se sabe asesino de hermanos.

Sangre mancillando sus esperanzas, y la confianza depositada en nombre de lo que quiso llamar amistad...o amor...

Sangre en su voz, rechazando las justificaciones de quién esa noche no pudo justificarse peor.

Sangre brotando del corazón de una isla cercana, al son del temblor de los cimientos de toda esperanza...

Sangre de lava purificando la mezcla de ignominiosas sangres hermanas, lavando culpas insalvables, remordimientos eternos, pasiones heridas...

Sangre roja y espesa engullendo al hombre...

...sangre de magma engendrando al ogro.


	23. Magma

_*A partir de este capítulo, las palabras que dan título ya no forman parte de ninguna tabla, sino que han sido elegidas por Zryvanierkic, a quién dedico la totalidad de esta locura, junto a Melissia, por ser siempre un gran apoyo. Gracias miles :).*_

**23\. Magma**

Los aterradores alaridos de los aldeanos de la Isla Kanon se escuchaban desde la cima del volcán.

Hacía siglos que esa boca al infierno estaba cerrada y en silencio, pero días atrás había comenzado a gruñir, augurando lo que ningún pueblerino estaba preparado para aceptar. Los gruñidos se fueron acrecentando, y lentamente comenzó a escapar ese aliento a azufre que precedía la tormenta de fuego.

El ardiente magma pugnaba por emerger, abriendo grietas en el sellado cráter, ocasionando con cada embestida el nacimiento de un nuevo temblor. Y con él, la llegada a sus oídos de esa música espeluznante procedente del pueblo a sus pies. Una música que rasgaba gargantas y encogía corazones a la espera de lo peor.

Una música compuesta a base de desesperación, que poco a poco se fue filtrando en su interior, otorgándole una extraña sensación de poder y control.

Las entrañas de la isla comenzaron a contraerse, a expulsar con fuerza toda esa bilis en ebullición, y él lo disfrutaba...Sus labios, al fin despojados de bozal, se estiraban en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa de superioridad y satisfacción, aunque el azul de sus ojos irritados lucía apagado. No había rastro de ningún tipo de brillo en ellos, sintiéndose incapaces de reírse de esa forma tan postiza como lo hacían sus labios y las carcajadas que se forzaban a escupir.

La lava emergía a borbotones, y pronto sus pies descalzos fueron alcanzados. Sus piernas fueron lamidas por esas lenguas de fuego con una devoción alguna vez conocida, pero no se sentía igual.

Nada se sentía igual desde que sus manos se mancharon de sangre hermana.

Sólo su interna soledad permanecía inmutable, y esperó...esperó a que algo cambiara.

Esperó convertirse en todo lo malvado que su destino había decretado para él.

Esperó arder junto a esa sangre nueva, a derretirse en ella, a desaparecer por completo, junto al pueblo de miserables que se escondía bajo su silueta monstruosa recortada en la cima de todos los miedos.

Esperó saberse engullido por el todopoderoso magma, buscando en ese castigo algo de sosiego...algo de comprensión...

Pero su carne no ardió con el volcán.

Su sonrisa falsa no tardó en desaparecer y sus ojos, azules y transparentes, se nublaron con lágrimas que humedecían el hollín de sus mejillas al acariciarlas en su descenso por una piel prohibida de amor.

Sus dientes mordían con fuerza el labio inferior, prestos a sellar un llanto que comenzaba a gestarse en su pecho, los puños se cerraron con furia a ambos costados de su cuerpo y toda la voluntad de carbonizar el pueblo, la isla y todo lo que alcanzara su furor se fue diluyendo como lo hacía su visión. Un grito desgarrador atravesó su garganta, le robó las fuerzas y le arrodilló sobre ese manto de lava que poco a poco fue retrocediendo, regresando al cráter donde seguiría hirviendo, esperando el momento de hacer honor al engendro que casi...casi devora al hombre.

Fue entonces cuando se hizo una promesa que él no pensaba romper...

Esa noche Defteros olvidó su nombre y se denominó a sí mismo ogro, demonio o el apodo con el que la gente de la isla quisiera temerle.

Esa noche quiso ganarse el rechazo y castigo que creía merecer, hacerse uno con el magma y vivir en él.

Crearse una leyenda y, quizás, algún día dejar de pensar en Aspros...

...y en el ciego traidor también.


	24. Eliminar

**24\. Eliminar**

Aún no sabía por qué se había llevado consigo los despojos de ese inmundo bozal.

Habría sido más sencillo dejar que se pudrieran ahí, en la Sala del Patriarca.

Hubiera sido mejor marcharse sin nada más a cuestas que la culpa de haber asesinado a su propio gemelo; ese gusano ya era suficiente para sentir cómo día tras día se iba comiendo los pocos sentimientos que aún pudieran quedar dentro de él.

Sin embargo, Defteros también se llevó consigo unas justificaciones que le desgajaron su propio corazón. La visión de unas lágrimas brotando de esos ojos que siempre le fueron velados y una voz quebrada, casi suplicándole un perdón que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se merecía.

Muchas cosas podrían haber sido distintas eligiendo tan sólo otros senderos para vadear el destino, pero por mucho que intentara olvidar, el pasado ya era inamovible y los recuerdos que en éste se habían esculpido, despiadados.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, como cada día desde ese día, sentado sobre las ardientes rocas, con los pies bañándose en lava y los restos de la máscara estrujándose entre sus manos. Los dedos acariciaban el metal oxidado, leyendo todo el dolor que durante años se había acumulado en cada centímetro de esa humillación. Leían como sólo Virgo había sabido hacerlo con su piel, y entonces se odiaba aún más...

Se odiaba porque no hallaba la forma de dejar de ver a Asmita en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Se detestaba por haberle arrebatado la vida al único que de alguna forma le completaba.

Se aborrecía por seguir sintiéndose indigno incluso del miedo que sembraba entre los habitantes de Kanon; un miedo con el que deseaba poder alimentar al ogro que pretendía ser, y al que cada noche seguía dejando hambriento.

Y se maldecía por no haber tenido nunca el coraje de quitarse la máscara, mirarla a los ojos y reducirla a cenizas con tan sólo las ganas de hacerlo.

Hubiese sido tan fácil ser un poco valiente...

Sabía que serlo ahora no cambiaría nada, pero debía hacerlo...alzar su mano derecha con la palma hacia el cielo cubierto de humo, la máscara reposando en ella y al fin, mirarla. De frente y con rabia. Fijamente y con la sensación de comenzar a apreciar su imagen velada por esas repugnantes lágrimas que no le dejaban secar el alma.

Tan sólo debía pensarlo. Querer hacerlo. Reducirla a nada...

Y entonces lo hizo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, notó cómo sus mejillas ardían al paso de su estúpida emoción y dejó que pasara...Que todo el resentimiento que corría por sus venas se juntara en su diestra y emergiera por cada surco de su piel curtida y áspera.

Los restos de metal y de cuero hediondo de sangre se carbonizaron al instante, dejando una figura efímera de cenizas que se derrumbó y escurrió entre sus dedos, hasta caer en ese pozo de magma.

Apenas unos segundos le habían bastado para eliminar a la responsable de su inexistencia como humano.

Pero...¿cuánto más le bastaría para borrar todo lo que aún dolía dentro de sí?


	25. Tregua

**25\. Tregua**

Otra vez notaba ese cosmos. Esa desagradable presencia.

Los primeros días había llegado a él con timidez, como si su intensidad fuera difuminada adrede, pero últimamente se dejaba sentir con descaro. Era evidente que ya no existía intención alguna de enmascarar esas furtivas visitas.

Al principio se le encogía el estómago e incluso instaba a que se estremecieran las entrañas del volcán en clara señal de disgusto, creyendo estúpidamente que esas pinceladas de desdén alejarían al visitante. Sabiendo también que menospreciaba su terquedad en balde.

Con el paso de los días fue acostumbrándose a sentirle cerca, aunque evitaba cruzar sus caminos.

Si algo tenía claro era que no podía disuadirle de acudir a la isla, pero también que no sería él el primero en pronunciar ninguna palabra. Ya no tenía nada que decirle; los reproches, insultos y desprecios se le habían fundido en la lava, y sus oídos tampoco estaban por la labor de escuchar las mismas justificaciones que su alma era incapaz de comprender. Y mucho menos aceptar.

El ogro se había erigido tozudo, frío y distante, pese a los inconmensurables esfuerzos que le suponía. Si bien su mente le dictaba mostrarse cruel, su corazón cobraba vida cada vez que ese cosmos conocido irrumpía en sus ardientes terrenos.

Y a Virgo se le había marchitado la seguridad que le caracterizaba, pero su obstinación se presentaba sólida. Tanto como para aceptar la indiferencia, creerla merecida e insistir en hallar algún tipo de respuesta a sus intentos de establecer una reconciliación.

Sólo un pequeño receso de hostilidades personales antes que la Guerra Santa estallara con todo su esplendor.

Un sencillo paréntesis donde olvidar armaduras, promesas y traiciones. Donde no existieran rangos ni apodos estúpidos.

Un íntimo espacio donde simplemente pudieran ser lo que siempre habían sido...

_"¿Por qué te empeñas en regresar si te ignoro para que no vuelvas?"_ escupió un buen día el temido demonio de bello rostro.

_"¿Por qué acudías al Sexto Templo cada vez que la soledad te dolía?"_ respondió Asmita, con la añoranza cubriéndole los hombros.

Defteros gruñó ante la respuesta en forma de pregunta que acababa de recibir. Una pregunta a la que no hacía falta esclarecerle nada y que a la vez resolvía la cuestión planteada primero.

_"Si sigues queriendo regresar a mi morada, que sea como Asmita; aquí no hay cabida para ningún Caballero de Athena" _

Defteros pretendió sonar desdeñoso, pero sabía que no surtiría ningún efecto, comprobándolo en el mismo instante que los labios de Asmita se estiraron en una tenue sonrisa, sellando lo que se convertiría en su nuevo espacio de libertad.

En su merecida ansiada tregua ante tanta desolación y soledad.


	26. Perdón

**26\. Perdón**

Era de necios negárselo...

Había añorado el tacto de las manos de Asmita leyéndole cada imperfección de su piel. Y lo había hecho desde su llegada a esas tierras que ahora temían su presencia.

Había intentado recordar su voz pronunciándole toda esa colección de evidencias que tanto le jodían, sobretodo porqué él mismo se las negaba sabiendo que contenían toda la verdad.

Se había jurado ser más fuerte que todas esas flojas emociones, y al fin del día se hallaba fracasando, sucumbiendo a la nostalgia, a los recuerdos y a la evocación de demasiados momentos en los que acarició la felicidad.

Había prometido olvidar su nombre con ecos de maldición, transformándose en un ser abominable, desnudo de sentimientos compasivos.

Y por encima de todo, se había consagrado al castigo auto-impuesto de no merecer ni un grumo de afecto, asumiéndose desheredado de toda posibilidad de perdón.

Porque si algo no se merecía en absoluto, era ningún perdón. Y Asmita tampoco, por mucho que hubiera aparecido a su vera proponiéndole una tregua en sus propios odios, internos y afines.

Una jodida tregua que de inmediato les desató las pasiones, que unió sus cuerpos y que les dejó el espacio para volver a degustarse salvajemente.

Con fiereza. Casi con rabia ciega.

Defteros no era consciente que los urgidos besos de Asmita le habían arrancado moretones en la piel de su cuello, ni que su espalda se había convertido en un lienzo donde la fuerza de otros dedos dibujaban su desesperanza.

Tampoco lo era de la violencia con la que sus instintos habían aprisionado a su viejo amante entre las rocas calientes y el renacido ardor de su cuerpo.

Sólo se centraba en penetrar a Virgo con crudeza, apenas buscando recordar el sabor de esos labios por los que escapaban gemidos con cada una de sus repentinas embestidas.

Sólo pensaba en drenar toda la furia que le corría por dentro, todo el resentimiento que sentía hacia aquél que creía haber amado, y por el que alguna vez se sintió acariciado...Necesitaba el placer animal que le proporcionaban cada una de sus estocadas, lo necesitaba sentir extenderse por todo su cuerpo, ansiaba desprenderse de toda la podredumbre que le agujereaba el alma, vaciarse de todos los recuerdos que aún le moldeaban humano...

El ritmo que habían adoptado sus caderas era frenético, acompasado con su respiración, y cuando sintió que el inminente orgasmo estaba a punto de arrebatarle las fuerzas, se halló buscando las manos de Asmita y entrelanzando sus dedos callosos en esos otros dedos también manchados de ignominia, y empujó hondo...todo lo hondo que pudo, y al fin correrse mientras se abrazaba al tenso cuerpo de Asmita, gozando de las contracciones que éste sufría y que estrechaban su latente pene aún clavado dentro.

No hubo palabras.

Ni besos. Ni caricias.

No hubo nada salvo dos respiraciones aceleradas y un estrecho abrazo que se intensificó cuando un incontrolable llanto sobrepasó los muros del demonio, enterrando su rostro entre los cabellos sudados que se desparramaban por el hombro de Asmita.

_"No hay perdón para nosotros..." _balbuceó Defteros, sin desprenderse del abrazo que le amarraba al faro de todas sus emociones... _"jamás lo habrá...y te odio, joder...te odio...te odio"_

Al escuchar estas hirientes palabras, los apagados ojos de Asmita se humedecieron, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran hasta perderse entre las húmedas greñas de Defteros, que siguió atragantádose con su llanto sin dejar de estrechar a Virgo entre sus brazos.

No había perdón.

Y quizás aún latiera el odio.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos podía superar era ese sentimiento que algún perdido poeta definía como amor.


	27. Control

**27\. Control**

Lo había conseguido con creces.

El control del volcán de la Isla Kanon ya era completamente suyo.

Le removía las entrañas cada vez que algo todavía serpenteaba por su interior, cambiándole de sitio los pocos sentimientos que creía albergar. Hacía hervir su ardiente sangre cada vez que le apetecía, amenazando con desbordarla sólo por falso placer.

Había aprendido a gobernar sus pensamientos, tamizándolos para dejar pasar únicamente los más esenciales: cazar, comer, dormir y vuelta a empezar.

Se había acostumbrado a respirar otro aire viciado, el cuál se le antojaba mucho más fresco pese acarrear el aroma de azufre que surge del infierno.

Al fin se había convencido que su llegada a la isla le ofrecía el dominio absoluto sobre su vida, que nada ni nadie iba a desmoronarle jamás sus nuevos sueños, aunque éstos orbitaran alrededor de una maldad nefastamente fingida.

Se asumía con esa autoridad absoluta de los seres que están un eslabón más allá de toda la fragilidad humana.

Y en algunos preciosos momentos se lo creía de verdad.

Hasta que acudía a visitarle él.

Hasta que ese cosmos amigo le aceleraba el corazón con cada una de sus esperadas llegadas.

Hasta que dejaba de pensar en oscuro y solamente podía centrarse en las ganas que le nacían de saborear esos labios dispuestos, esa boca traviesa.

Hasta que las ansias de sexo, conversación, cercanía o incluso compañía silenciosa y cómplice le derrumbaban la fachada que tan bien deseaba levantar.

En definitiva...hasta que Asmita irrumpía en su mundo.

Entonces, cualquier rastro de control desaparecía.


	28. Cuentas

**28\. Cuentas**

_"Debo dar vida a este rosario de 108 cuentas para derrotar el ejército de Hades, y no puedes hacer nada para impedímerlo"._

La bestia de la soledad y la añoranza comenzó a roerle las entrañas desde el mismo instante que Asmita le confió sus intenciones.

Lo primero que hizo fue negarse a aceptar semejante idiotez; que un jodido rosario fuera a salvar el Santuario de las injusticias se le antojaba, como mínimo, hilarante.

Lo siguiente fue explorar todas las posibilidades que le presentaran esas palabras como una befa a los resquicios de su corazón aún inocente.

Su cerebro trabajaba con celeridad para no dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, y sus labios moldeaban las justificaciones con atropello y nula claridad.

Sólo había una cosa clara, y eran las facciones serias y ensombrecidas de Asmita ante esas ganas del ogro de no querer creer en deberes ni destinos divinos.

No hubo más aclaraciones por parte de Virgo. Únicamente el gesto que agachó más su rostro, la dificultad al tragar saliva para deshacerse la atadura de su garganta y un pesado silencio sellado en sus labios.

Fue entonces que Defteros también calló, escuchando el fuerte repicar de su corazón ensordeciéndole los sentidos. Y ahí lo vislumbró de verdad...

Asmita iba en serio, y él no era nadie para convencerle de lo contrario. Se lo acababa de advertir, y aún así, Defteros rogó. Que no lo hiciera, que lo mandara todo al carajo, que se olvidara de guerras y dioses malditos, que nada ni nadie en el Santuario se merecía ese sacrificio...

Vio cómo Asmita se mordía el temblor de su labio inferior, cómo ladeaba el rostro gacho en el sentido alejado de su voz suplicante, cómo luchaba para no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima...él...tan sereno, tan disciplinado...tan seguro de sí mismo...y tan humano...

Se fijó en el terrible esfuerzo que vivir ese momento representaba en su amigo, siendo el maltrato que se proferían sus manos entrelazadas otra señal evidente de ello, y su alma aún intacta le abocó a confesar...

Que le amaba, joder que sí le amaba...que lo había hecho desde ni recordaba cuándo, que era un estúpido, que le necesitaba, que le perdonaba todo...absolutamente todo lo que más de una vez les había alejado...

Le tomó de los brazos, de los hombros, del rostro...y se miró en esos ojos azul apagado, completamente aguados en lágrimas de impotencia ante sus palabras.

_"No debes pasar cuentas con nada ni con nadie, no te merecen...y yo...yo..."_

Defteros se halló acallado por un beso que definía la ternura en estado puro. Sintió cómo las temblorosas manos de Asmita le acariciaban el rostro, le leían como sólo ellas sabían leer su cuerpo entero, dibujándole unas facciones que siempre habían sido bellas, aún tras una máscara inmunda...aún bajo el disfraz de un ogro.

No había más que decir. Asmita había comenzado a despedirse de él de la única forma que su corazón le exigió. Con calma y lentitud, empeñándose en saborear cada porción del cuerpo y alma de ese hombre que le había encandilado desde que le conoció como muchacho. Y Defteros lo supo...ésa era la última vez que se amarían, y las únicas cuentas que se debían saldar eran las suyas.


	29. Géminis

_*Referencias a otro fanfic de mi autoría titulado "Momentos"*_

**29\. Géminis**

Había llegado el momento de hacerlo.

Pese a su obcecada negación.

Pese a la sensación de estar usurpando algo que jamás le perteneció.

Pero se lo había pedido él, Asmita, mirándole directamente dentro de sus ojos llenos de añoranza, materializado a su lado debido al cosmos que aún guardaba la armadura de Pegaso, renacida gracias a la sangre que le ofreció Virgo antes de cumplir con su maldito deber de Caballero de Athena.

_"Lucha por lo que yo no podré luchar. Considéralo un favor que le haces a un viejo amigo"_

Defteros selló sus ojos con fuerza, pero la imagen de Asmita no se iba tras sus párpados, ni las ataduras que surgían en su garganta cada vez que evocaba todos sus momentos compartidos.

Inspiró profundamente antes de desvelar su acuosa mirada y posarla sobre ella. Había llegado la hora de vestirla, de honrarla de alguna manera, de librar una lucha codo a codo con ella. Pero no lo haría por la jodida Guerra Santa que se había llevado al culpable de que su corazón ahora se hallara desahuciado. Lo haría por su hermano. Únicamente por Aspros.

El resplandor del oro aguijoneaba sus pupilas, achicándole los ojos, y las resonancias que emitía se filtraban por todo el cuerpo, regalándole una colección de sensaciones imposibles de descifrar.

Estuvo unos segundos contemplándola. Tal vez perdonándole que le arrebatara a su admirada mitad, o que no hubiera sabido protegerle de la ambición que le consumió.

Necesitó acariciarla antes de pedirle lealtad, y dudó antes de posar sus ásperos dedos sobre el precioso metal. Deslizó sus yemas por los contornos de los dos rostros del casco, absorbió cada arista, cada recoveco y cada pulgada de ese cascarón de oro tan odiado, y se detuvo cuando los dedos de su diestra llegaron a la altura del pecho donde dos años atrás, su puño desnudo fue capaz de atravesar y llegar al corazón hermano para detener su palpitar.

Se halló mordiéndose los labios en un vano intento por no llorar. La visión se le aguó por completo y la opresión que nació en su pecho le amenazaba con arrebatarle ese instante de coraje y determinación.

Volvió a rozar la zona, buscando alguna cicatriz testigo de su aberrante acto, pero no había nada...ninguna imperfección relataba el crimen que ahí se había cometido. Y ahí, en ese precioso instante de comunión con Géminis, volvió a pensar en Asmita, en añorarle, en repudiarle otra vez, en desear tenerle en frente para gritarle que había sido un necio por ir regalando su sangre a armaduras de adolescentes desbocados y ebrios de amistad...

...Y que había sido un estúpido al decidir, dos años atrás, que Géminis también la merecía.


	30. Libertad

**30\. Libertad**

Necesitó ese momento antes de emprender su camino...Visitar la tumba que rezaba el nombre de Aspros, aunque él sabía que su gemelo estaba esperándole lejos de allí. Que había vendido el alma a Hades cuando su puño decidió abrir más heridas de las que cualquier corazón podría soportar. Que a la amenaza de regresar sí que le hacía honor.

Se arrodilló frente a la lápida, con la vista perdida más allá de las letras que conformaban ese nombre que podría haber brillado tanto. No hubiera sido necesaria ninguna traición para ostentar el título de Patriarca. Siempre había estado destinado para el magnificente Caballero de Géminis. El noble Sagitario nunca deseó ese cargo de semejante envergadura, y si Aspros sólo hubiese sido más humilde, más humano...quizás sus vidas se hubieran hilvanado con otros hilos más fuertes y resistentes. Y tal vez Asmita aún estaría a su lado, sermoneándole por todo, amándole y acompañándole junto al hermano que tanto admiró, y en quién siempre confió.

Y ahora sería Aspros y no él el que acudiría a luchar por alguna causa justa.

Porque su causa era cualquier cosa menos justa. Su inminente lucha se convertiría en un favor devuelto a un viejo amigo al que no podía dejar de extrañar, en una egoísta aceptación de un rango que jamás deseó, en la culminación del anhelo de volver a estar frente a su gemelo, de igual a igual, y demostrarle que él también podía...que ostentaba el mismo poder, y que a pesar de ello jamás, jamás pensó en ocupar su lugar.

Pero ahora lo haría.

Permitiría que la armadura que nunca le rechazó cubriera su cuerpo.

Dejaría que el cosmos de Virgo aún latente en ella se filtrara por cada célula de su piel, recordándole el valor que poseía. Reconfortándole con las memorias de sus momentos de íntima complicidad.

Se presentaría como el poderoso Caballero de Géminis que Aspros siempre debió ser, e iría a su encuentro.

En el Templo de Marte ya se olía su presencia espectral y supo que la batalla que les enfrentaría se decantaría del lado de Aspros. Defteros asumió que se dirigía a morir, pero lo haría por él...por Aspros...por el hermano valiente y noble que una vez fue.

Se regaló unos instantes más de introspección ante esa lápida que recordaba la prematura muerte de su gemelo mayor, y se colgó la caja custodia de la armadura de Géminis de un solo hombro.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

Su vida pronto se extinguiría para dar paso a una segunda oportunidad para Aspros, pero no había tristeza ni temor en su decisión.

Sólo una inmensa sensación de libertad y la certeza de saber que su vida no había sido en balde.

Al fin había hallado su propósito, y los anhelos de reencontrarse con Aspros ya no podían esperar.

**FIN**


End file.
